Mind Reader
by Mew-Star-Mew
Summary: Kisshu talks to the night sky thinking about his certain Koneko-chan, then an idea snaps in his mind. Will this idea cause him to realize the consequences of his actions or will it have no effect on him at all? I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. KxI. NOT for Tree-Huger lovers!


**Mew-Star-Mew: A little one shot I did at night.  
Kisshu: Mew-Star-Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew except the plot of the story!  
Ichigo: Now to read, 'Mind Reader'!**

* * *

******Mind Reader**

**Weird POV from Me  
**In the dark city of Tokyo only one living substance was awake, he was a certain green haired alien, and he was staring into the deep sky of flashing lights, pollution had decreased the number of stars, it was distressful in the young cyclones mind, but he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about a certain kitty cat...

* * *

**Normal POV**  
He harshly murmured to the twinkling sky "How can I have you... why... why don't you understand my love for you... I wish you did" He stared at the stars with pure hate while he shouted to the open skies of darkness "That mortal is nothing, don't you see he is just using you?" Kisshu then started to have flash backs of the moments of himself and her together, there were very few good memories, the time they first met, up to when she cried at his death... He thought about it more and more, every plan he came up with had a flaw, that flaw was the mortal she loved" What if there's a way to see what's going on in her mind?" Kisshu said, it flashed in his mind, if he were a cartoon abright light blub would have been floating above his head.  
All cyclones had a certain power that humans thought was magical, the power was 'Mind Reading', Kisshu mentally kicked himself, he had only tried physical tactics, not emotional ones.

Later on that night the green haired alien sat in his favourite branch for spying on his loved one, his amber eyes looked as if they were melting the glass, but really he was channelling to Ichigo's dream, in other words, her emotions.

* * *

**Ichigo's Dream**  
"Aoyama-kun... I don't think we can be together anymore..." Ichigo said while looking at her feet shuffling awkwardly,  
Aoyuck stared at his 'former girlfriend' in shock "Why?! Ichigo why!",  
Ichigo stared up in a flash and whispered "I fell for him...",  
Aoyuck stared at her as if she had lost her mind, she WAS BREAKING UP WITH THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL! "Who?! It's that alien isn't it!",  
Ichigo looked at the boy with hurt eyes, he had looked like he would blow, she whispered under her breath "Yes..", Aoyuck moved his hand to her face... everything went slow motion, as soon as the hand reached her fragile cheek everything blurred.

* * *

**Out of Ichigo's Dream**

Ichigo shot out of bed, she couldn't let that happen could she?  
She thought 'He doesn't even like me anyways... he only wants to play around with me, I'm a toy for him...'

That was it for Kisshu; he snapped out of his mind reading form, he didn't think that she thought he didn't love her! Pai's crappy comments about calling her his toy were right!

Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's super pink room and hugged her, yes he hugged her, there were no slaps, no kicks or any kind of struggling at all for a fact, he figured Ichigo thought she was daydreaming, he only wanted to say one thing, so his lips grew closer to her cute human ear and he whispered "Koneko-chan, I love you, I'm sorry about the toy comments..." his voice faded as he said to himself "I'll never say them again." He pulled away from the girl in his arms, anyone who saw him could see the pure guilt just flowing in his eyes, he then did something he never did before, he lifted her hand and kissed it "Goodbye Ichigo, I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked a bit at the end of his sentence.  
He thought to himself "Tomorrow will be a new day..."

Ichigo on the other hand was shocked of the event, she just stared at her feet, and had no idea what happened but, she wished that what happened wasn't a friendly daydream.

**Mew-Star-Mew: Kind of fluff-ish or what? xD  
Kisshu: I liked it :)  
Ichigo: Kawai, I can't believe you made that so quickly!  
Mew-Star-Mew: Please Review, this was kind of rushed, I might do a sequel, if you lot want I can make a fiction about after this, or make an One-shot! Tell me your thoughts! :D  
P.S I do not own the nickname Aoyuck for Tree-hugger, lol.  
Bye Bye! *Waves***


End file.
